forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hordelands
Just my opinion obviously, but the locations section looks terrible. :P I think for the sake of readability we should either use (A) a link to the "main article" and no other text description or (B) leave out the indented main article reference and include a brief descriptive line that includes a link to the city's page. Both together makes the section "busy" and awkward. The descriptive paragraph is unnecessary, unless the city has no article yet (like Quaraband in this case) ... and the indented main article thing is unnecessary if we have a description with a link to the article. But I defer to my wiser colleagues, who are hopefully having a great weekend. :) Wanderscribe (talk) 18:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The changes looked great, until I tried to fix something and apparently screwed it up. Now I see nothing except the categories. Oddly, when I preview, it looks fine, but when it's published the whole page disappears. Also, I'm not seeing how to revert to the previous working version. Gahh! Apparently my noobness knows no bounds today, so I'm going to go play somewhere else so that I break only my own toys. :( Wanderscribe (talk) 21:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hordelands and the Endless Wastes Distinction While working on overhauling the Kara-Tur article, I've been trying to determine the definition/boundaries of the the region. After some digging, I found contradictory information. This article says that the Hordelands are also known as the Endless Wastes. However, this is not technically true, according to the Forgotten Realms Atlas (p.12, 1990, TSR). It says that in the west, the CENTRAL part of the Hordelands are called the Endless Wastes, and in the east, the central part is called the Horse Plains. Not the entirety of the Hordelands. I'd like to revise the article if no one has any qualms with me doing so. Kukudush (talk) 01:39, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :We discussed this extensively at Forum:Northeast Faerun two years ago. I think we settled on the "Endless Wastes" being a smaller part of the Hordelands. However, it might be necessary to check to see how 5th-edition sources allude to it, to see what the most recent version is. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:28, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh my, yes. If you can't bring yourself to read that long Forum article, at least look at the final chart to see where we placed various geographic regions and agreed on some boundaries. I have no idea if that discussion got codified into the various articles like Hordelands, it was mainly for categorization purposes, but it should be very useful in your work. —Moviesign (talk) 03:08, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :Perhaps the simplest rule-of-thumb is if it's detailed in a Horde source, it's in the Hordelands, unless it's detailed in a Realms source, in which case it's in Faerûn, or in a Kara-Tur source, in which case it's in Kara-Tur. :) For example, I'm inclined to put the Plain of Horses, as detailed in Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms Vol. 1, in Northwest Kara-Tur rather than the Hordelands. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:41, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm gonna be nit-picky here and go with the canon hierarchy guidelines. The Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide (2015) says that the Hordelands are in Faerun, not Kara-Tur. Also, given that I haven't yet uncovered a source that suggests that the Plain of Horses is NOT part of the Hordelands, I still consider it part of them. Therefore, it follows that the 5e FR retcon, being the most recent and of the highest authority type in terms of the canon hierarchy policy, should hold true. :^) — Kukudush (talk) 06:11, March 19, 2018 (UTC)